1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to a method and apparatus for interlinked vehicles in mining and tunnelling with at least one of the vehicles having a travelling control mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Curve conveyors that are moveable in their longitudinal directions, such as curve-traversing chain scraper conveyors, are known for instance from DE-A1-39 05 802. In this known arrangement, a guide beam comprise of an articulated beam carried by the conveyor guides the curve conveyor in the desired course as the latter moves forward. From DE-A1-42 19 098 an arrangement is known in which tracking rails or grooves are provided at least in curved regions. The precise alignment in the path of movement in that case is monitored by means of a pulse generator and pulse receivers, the pulse generator having to be stationarily fixes at a previously determined point in the path in a respectively defined manner. Readjustment is necessary at each transfer of the pulse generator.